1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for transcutaneous filling or replenishment of liquid medications in an implantable medication dosing device of the type having a medication reservoir in fluid communication with a pierceable septum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Implantable medication dosing devices are known in the art for dispensing liquid medication such as insulin, cytostatics or pain relievers on a time controlled basis. Such known devices include a medication reservoir which must be refilled at specific chronological intervals, which are dependent on the medication requirements of the patient. Such refilling typically takes place transcutaneously by means of an injection syringe having a cannula which pierces the skin as well as piercing a septum which is in fluid communication with the medication reservoir, the septum normally sealing the reservoir to prevent leakage of the medication therefrom. Such a structure is described in German OS 36 05 664.